Catch this boipussi, nibba
by GuitarSkater
Summary: So like, these two straight guys are married online. And they meet eachother in real life for the first time.


It was a friday afternoon, a special event was about to begin- Anime Expo. A place where all the anime faggots go to be socially awkward around eachother, two of them being WattheWut and Flutterbutter. Two online friends who have never met in real life, but Flutter knows what Wut looks like from his Emoji Movie review, and Wut knows what Flutter looks like from the school picture he shared on discord. They didn't tell eachother that they went to the same event, so they were not expecting to find one another.

Wut was checking out the anime figurines, the Love Live ones to be specific. Flutter was on the other side looking at Monster Musume figures. Flutter was frustrated cause there was no Mero figurine, and decided to look for help. He went to look for someone that looked like they worked there, and found someone very mature looking... almost like he was in the Yakuza.

"Shit!" Wut yelps, almost jumping out of his skin when he gets tapped on the shoulder while perusing the shelves for Yohane statues. When Wut finally starts breathing again, he turns to see a 6 foot tall school shooter looking dude, he sees dark eyes and pale skin, clean shaven and jet-black hair to match, finished off with a charming grin and a black sweatshirt.

He sort-of stands there dumbfounded for a few seconds, completely taken aback by the sudden appearance of someone random, and when Flutter raises an eyebrow at the familiar person, Wut finally realizes what an idiot he probably looks.

Wut looks up again and asks, "What?" Flutter recognized that voice..., "the what?". They both stared at eachother remembering their voices. "Flutter?" says Wut, and the two awkwardly smiled at the situation they were in. "What the hell are you doing here?" Wut asked, "I heard Mumkey was gonna be here and my black mom flew me here as a birthday present." Flutter answered.

Talking more friendly than usual. Their stomachs were both growling, "Oof." said Wut. "Hey, let's go to the Chilli's nearby." Flutter welcomed. "Ok Flutter."

Waiting in the Chilli's seats, they discussed their plans. Since it was the weekend, they asked if they were gonna be busy, but being the lonely fags they are, they were completely free.

"Soooo... Is there anything we could do while we're out here?" Flutter asked.

"Hmmm... Maybe we can go see a movie together." Wut thought. "But there's nothing good."

"Then why don't we watch the Emoji Movie?" Wut faggishly said. "No."

"Then let's do a snipperclips battle, you can't beat me!" Wut believed. "Meh..."

When the food arrived, they both finally shutted the fuck up.

After they finished eating, they left and noticed how dark it was getting and decided to head to their hotels.

"Alright, I gotta go. My room is at the Trump hotel." Wut said. "Oh fuck, mine too!" Flutter shockingly stated.

"Oh, I'm room 373" WTW said. "Oh shit! I'm next door!"

"Oof."

"Then let's hang out in your room since I didn't really bring anything." Flutter suggested, "Ok" Wut accepted his invitation.

Arriving at Wut's hotel room, Flutter looked around as Wut had to use the bathroom.

As Wut flushed the toilet and washed his hands, he stepped out of the bathroom and into the living roo-

Flutter plopped down naked on the sofa and glared defiantly at Wut.

"...Wut, hurry up and take your clothes off," Flutter said in an authoritative tone.

"What...n-nigga that's gay?"

"If it's between just the two of us, it would be interesting to experiment a little while we're here!"

"...Fuck it, fine. We ARE technically married anyway."

Wut hurriedly complied.

Because of the hurried start, there was no romantic mood to speak of. Sitting on the bed which was slightly too small for the two of them, they slowly did as much as they could.

The dim blue moonlight filtered through the window, casting complex shadows on the bed.

The only thing that they could hear was the faint whispering of the city, and Wut's alarm-like heartbeat which seems to echo around the room.

By this time, Flutter and Wut had removed all of their clothing. They had been kneeling on the bed in front of one another for about 2 and a half minutes. Wut couldn't read Flutter's expression as he balled up his fists on his knees and looked down. Wut thought that he should probably be the one to take the first action in this situation, but not being able to predict the outcomes of any of his choices, he sat in petrified silence. Wut considered what would happen if he were to yell out, "Sorry!" and put on minimal clothing at mach speed before escaping out of the room. Would Flutter say, "I guess it can't be helped~" and forgive Wut when they meet again tomorrow? ―There's no way he would.

Remembering back to the distant past, WattheWut was only 18 the first time that he met Flutterbutter. The winter of 12th grade. He doesn't want to really recall how he was at that time, but he sacrificed all of the sexual energy that starts to awaken in all boys around that age in order to immerse himself into anime. As a result, he had never been in a situation where he would be alone with a boy in his room. Obviously, he had also never been naked with a boy before.

To tell the truth, Wut would have liked for Flutter, who he thought was probably a few years older than him (and thus had expertise in this area) to take the lead. However, it seemed that everyone in the BSA, including Flutter, viewed Wut as being older than he really was. Since Wut had never denied any of it, there's no way that he could say to him in this situation, "Sorry, but I'm actually..."

Wut strengthened his resolve. Even if he didn't have the knowledge or the experience, Wut had never loved or had felt such intense feelings for someone like he has for Flutter.

Ever since the BSA started, there were numerous times when Wut was in a situation where he told himself, "You can't run away from here no matter what," but here he had to muster up greater willpower than that as he extended his right hand and moved his body forward.

His fingertip softly touched the gentle curve that was Flutter's shoulder. His body quivered sharply. Wut slowly traced a path from the line of his collarbone to the nape of his neck.

"N...mm..." Flutter let out a soft moan as his eyes closed. The blood rushed to his cheeks and his eyebrows furrowed.

For some time Wut watched Flutter's responses in secret delight as he touched him all over the place. Slightly excited by his fresh reactions, Wut went a bit overboard as he kept his fingertip at a point where he was just barely touching him and continued to slowly glide smoothly across his skin. Wut crawled down his legs which were firmly hiding both balls, circled around his crotch and reversed direction up his legs again.

"Ah...oh...mm..."

Every time his finger moved, Flutter's body would shake and a soft moan would leak out. After caressing his entire body, Wut put his right hand's finger under his small chin and lifted his head up. With his left index finger, he diligently traced his wet, shining, cherry-colored lips.

"No...not just...your finger..."

A softly blushing Flutter opened his eyes slightly and looked at Wut pleadingly.

"Kiss...me..."

Wut silently moved his face closer. Flutter's lips parted slightly as if they could not wait any longer. But, instead of fastening their lips together, Wut softly poked his lower lip with the tip of his tongue.

"Mm..."

As if seeking Wut out, Flutter stuck out his tongue, but Wut restrained himself and moved to avoid him before slowly touching him with the tip of his tongue.

"Ah, mm...ah..."

Flutter let out an irritated sound of both anticipation and need as Wut abruptly plunged his tongue into his mouth.

"Ah-mm!"

Wut violently swished his tongue around.

Wut's tongue entwined Flutter's and he forcefully sucked on it as he felt all the strength go out of his body. Flutter's eyes were moist and dim and he was breathing erratically as Wut took his tongue out of his mouth and then proceeded to lick down his neck, behind his ear and the hollow of his collar bone.

When Wut eventually reached the softly valleys that were the top of his balls which had been hidden up until now, his whole body leapt and twitched. Flutter's legs gripped tighter together and he shook his head from side to side.

"Flutter...move your legs..."

"B...But..."

"I want to see your balls, Flutter."

Wut caught his knees which were crossed together and pulled them apart as he slowly licked and sucked his way toward the peak of the white testicle that was gradually being revealed.

"Ah... No..."

Flutter's legs were finally at his sides as his twin peaks were revealed to Wut's eyes. The swells which were usually hidden by the loose fitting jeans clothing and underwear were bigger than Wut had imagined; full and protruding sharply forward. At their tips were a pair of ballsacks which were difficult to distinguish from the surrounding area, standing impertinently in a orb-shaped form. Regrettably the entire room was currently bathed in the blue glow of the moonlight and -

"Flutter, turn on the light."

"What...no...don't-"

Having accepted the rejection of Wut's request, he sucked his left nut into his mouth.

"Ah!"

Ignoring the shrill voice that Flutter let out at the sudden attack, Wut chewed on the hard nut with his lips as his tongue rolled around the saggy sack.

"Ahhh! Ah! No, no no...!"

Wut firmly held Flutter's right hand that tried to push him away as he cried out, while his body convulsed and moved Wut's left hand to the other ball. Wut squeezed his nut between his fingers, then gently used the nail of his index finger to stimulate the tip of his nut.

"Ah, Ahh, oh!"

As Wut tortured both balls, Flutter's convulsions and sweet cries rose in intensity. Going a bit overboard, Wut bit down on the protruding object in his mouth and somewhat violently began to chew on it, while at the same time the thumb and index finger of my left hand painfully twisted the other nut.

"Oh! Ah, ah, no, no way..."

Flutter's body suddenly stiffened. His legs which now encircled the back of Wut's head tightened their grip.

"No, no no, I'm, with just, my ball...! I'm...cum..."

Flutter was unable to speak after that. Letting out a hoarse, high pitched cry from the depths of his throat, Flutter twitched and his body jumped once before collapsing against Wut. Flutter was still breathing heavily, his body intermittently convulsed slightly.

"Ah... ha... haa..."

"...Flutter...just now..." "Ah...n-no...it's so embarrassing... I never had anything like that...happen until now..."

"...until now?"

"Ah..."

Flutter ducked his body and looked down in an embarrassed manner.

"I-It's nothing, nothing at all!"

"...tell me."

Wut moved his left hand over to Flutter's left ball as he leaned against Wut and grasped his nut before pulling on it.

"Ahh... no, stop, no more with the balls..."

"...what do you mean by until now?"

"Ahhh..."

Flutter spoke haltingly in a crying voice that was once again mixed with sweet moans.

"...about the fan-fictions... After I learned about it...I did it...a couple times, alone..."

"...what did you do...?"

"Auuu... While thinking...about WattheWut...played with...my balls and...down below..."

Talking about his own fantasies seemed to have increased Flutter's masochistic side. His breathing was gradually becoming ragged as he clung to Wut.

"Down below...like around here...?"

Wut gently moved the hand that had been abusing his ball upward. Wut stroked his tense stomach, then ever so slowly moved back down. Wut went over the slight swell of his shaft, and when his fingertips reached the asshole, Flutter gasped as his body shook.

"Ah... no..."

Wut used the index finger and middle finger of his left hand to stimulate the area around his hole. While taking care not to touch the center, Wut enjoyed the sensation of squeezing his anal together, then pulling them apart. "Ah, ah, ha mmm...!"

Flutter knelt down, putting both of his arms around Wut and moaned while burying his face in Wut's neck as his fingers moved about, causing his body to jump and twitch.

"Ah, mm...there...no..."

But that voice gradually became hoarse as he shook his head and wiggled his whole body.

"Ahh... That can't...can't..."

Thinking that Wut was teasing him too much, Wut gradually moved his middle finger towards the center.

"Mm...mm... Ahhh!"

As Flutter let out a remarkably loud cry, his finger was enveloped in a sweaty sensation. That place was seemingly endless, so hot, moist, and indescribably soft that Wut involuntarily stirred it with two fingers.

"Ah! No! No!"

Flutter cried out, and his body started to shake and jump. Without regard for that, Wut kneaded the little mouth that was around the hole with his thumb while spreading it open with two fingers.

"Ah... Haa... Ha..."

It appeared that Flutter could no longer speak as he dug his nails into Wut's back and arched his back as far as he could.

"Ah, ha... No! I can't take it any more!"

But in another sense, Wut was also at his limit. Wut wanted to see every single part of Flutter so badly that he pushed him down onto the bed and grabbed his legs, spreading them apart.

"Eh... Eh...? Ah... Wha...!?"

Flutter came out of a hazy state and bucked his body to escape as he realized that he was in an extremely embarrassing position, but there was no way that Wut was going to loosen his grip now.

"Wha, Wha, Wut, don't look so closely!"

"Flutter..."

Wut raised his head and looked steadily into Flutter's eyes.

"...should we turn on the light?"

"No-!"

Flutter forcefully rejected his suggestion as he shook his crimson red face. Giving up, Wut devoted himself to examining Flutter's hidden place.

The soft and fluffy pubes were dark brown. In between the two smooth balls was a long shaft, and on top was a leaking tip. From time to time a white fluid dripped out and flowed towards Flutter's anus.

Whether it was from embarrassment or loss of strength, Flutter had stopped struggling, so Wut took his hand off his right foot and slowly wrapped his hand around Flutter's dick.

"Mhaa..."

Flutter's eyes turned vacant as he moaned softly. Inside the anus, compared to the information that Wut had received from the net in the real world, was an unusually simple design.

Within the BSA, the members must have at least once or twice racked their brains in wondering what that part of the male body looked like, but Wut was experiencing a certain kind of emotion having just discovered the answer to this question.

Of course, in Wut's own lower half there was also a certain thing, which, having swelled to its limits, was seeking release. But this was the first time since Wut had joined the BSA that it had become like this.

While feeling like Wut had missed out on a lot by not knowing all of this until now. At this point though, Wut faced a new question.

"Ah... Haa... What...?"

Wut used his left hand to stroke Flutter up as high as possible.

"Ahh!"

Flutter wasn't immobilized anymore, but Flutter let out a sweet cry with both of his legs spread wide in the air. Wut brought his face close and gently pushed his tongue toward the little hole at the tip.

"Haaaa!"

Flutter shook his head from side to side as he cried out. Wut softly stimulated the entrance to that hole with his tongue as he pushed his finger in and out of Flutter's asshole.

"Ah! No, not that-!"

Every time Flutter convulsed, a large amount of fluid would make a sticky sound on Wut's tongue as it leaked out of his penis.

Having pushed his tongue into his hole and enjoyed the feeling of him constricting around him, Wut pushed himself up over Flutter. Wut was already swollen to his limit and felt like he would end up cumming if he continued to explore Flutter's body anymore.

While softly playing with his round ball, Wut covered Flutter's lips with his own and so softly whispered,

"Flutter...can I...?"

"Ah... Ha..."

Flutter nodded vigorously as he let out a hot breath.

"Yes... Make me...full...with your thing WattheWut..."

Feeling slightly dizzy at the thought of having that straight man tell him that with such a tearful face, Wut pressed himself against Flutter's moistness. Wut's penis caught on the entrance of his asshole as he moved it up and down.

"Ah... Ah..."

Flutter firmly gripped Wut's shoulders with his arms as he squeezed his eyes closed and furrowed his eyebrows. Even in the pale blue darkness of the room Wut could see that his whole body was flushed and beads of sweat shined everywhere.

When Wut placed his hands at Flutter's sides, his hips moved slightly forward. Wut felt a slight resistance, but with a popping sensation, half of his penis was swallowed up inside of Flutter.

"Aaaa!"

Even with just that, Flutter let out a scream as he arched his body to its limit. At the same time, Wut's breath caught and he felt a numbness spreading from his penis to the rest of his body.

Having pushed his entire length into Flutter, Wut let his desires take over as he continued to penetrate him bit by bit.

"Aaah! Haaaah!"

Flutter continued to scream as he continued to vigorously shake his head while his body shook. Although he briefly wondered if it hurt, Wut was no longer able to stop his hips from moving as his penis continued to plunge into Flutter's deepest parts with a wet slapping noise.

"Ha... Ah... Ah-!"

Eventually his penis pushed all the way into Flutter's asshole. While he was the man whom Wut knew the best and loved the most, the crazy thought that he was deep inside a straight man's asshole at this moment was spinning around his mind, making him go crazy.

Wut somehow managed to calm his breathing as he put his mouth close to Flutter's ear and said,

"It's all inside... Does it hurt...?"

"N, no... So...hot... I-I'm going to melt...!"

Flutter answered him in a thin, high voice as he shook his head.

"Wut...so much of you...inside me...ah...ah..."

Wut also felt like melting from the incredible heat that he was experiencing. Wut's penis which was tightly gripped by Flutter was continuously sending heat waves up his back that exploded into fireworks in his head.

"Ah...ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Wut was aware of Flutter's moans becoming higher and higher as he was immobilized, struggling against the sensations that threatened to overwhelm him. As if in anticipation, his anus also continued to tightly massage him with it's convulsions.

"Ah! Ah, no, no way, I'm, again, again..."

Flutter's voice, which sounded as if he was becoming delirious from the heat, was changing into a meltingly sweet sound and,

"No, no, again, I-I'm cumming, cumming, ah, ah..."

He threw his head back with a jerk and

"Ahhh-!"

Screaming loudly, Flutter climaxed for the second time. At the same time, Wut's penis was squeezed with an incredible pressure, and to his horror, he felt a raging sense boiling up inside him seeking release.

Wut bit his lip and fought against that feeling. Supported by the thought that he couldn't relax when they hadn't even reciprocated once, Wut was somehow able to quell the urge. Panting heavily, Wut embraced Flutter's body which was limp from orgasm. Wut knew he didn't have much time left, so he violently pulled all the way back to the opening of his asshole before pushing in all the way in one thrust. Smack! Their bodily fluids flew about.

"Aaa!"

Flutter's eyes flew open as he let out a shriek.

"No! If you...do that, I'm going to go crazy..."

Wut was once again forced to stop while deep inside of Flutter. The hot, soft sensation surrounded Wut as the throbbing of the cheeks penetrated his entire being. Flutter had cum several times already and if they stayed like this, Wut would eventually end up cumming. But Wut didn't feel like that would be a very good way to finish, so after thinking for a moment, he gently began shifting his body.

"Eh...?"

Lifting up a drowsy looking Flutter's body, Wut moved underneath. Eventually the two of them switched positions, with Wut on his back and Flutter in a mounted position on top of him. As soon as Flutter realized what sort of position he was in, his face turned even redder as he shook his head from side to side.

"No... this is...embarrassing..."

"Flutter, you try moving..."

"What... O-Ok..."

Flutter blushed shyly as he nodded and began to gently rock his body.

"Ah, aah... I'm...sorry that...I'm...the only one...feeling good... Wut, you can cum too..."

A sticky sound was coming from the anus that was being pierced by Wut's penis. Flutter's movements were minimal, but the powerfully numbing feeling was spreading through Wut's body again. Right when Wut thought, "At this rate I'm going to cum right away-"

"Ah, Ah, Ah, ha..."

Flutter's voice was once again mixed with the sound of arousal. Flutter bit down on the fingers of his right hand, as he moved his hips up and down.

"Ah, ah, why, am I, ah, like this, like this..."

Flutter's long black hair flew into the air every time he shook his head. Beads of sweat also flew about, turning into light before disappearing.

"I'm sorry, sorry, Wut, I'm, ah, ah, cum...cum...cumming-!"

Flutter threw his body back while drawing out the last part of his sentence as he violently convulsed two, three times. Flutter's balls which were sticking out in front of him danced in time with those motions.

Wut was in no position to pause and admire the sight of Flutter with his eyes scrunched closed and his teeth gritted together looking incredibly cute, yet horribly lewd, all at the same time. As Flutter's asshole gripped his penis tightly, Wut was once again assaulted with the powerful urge to cum.

Thinking that he wouldn't be able to resist it this time, Wut instinctively pushed up into Flutter's core with abandon. Grabbing Flutter's hips with his hands, Wut shoved his hard penis in as far as he could before pulling out again.

"Ah-! Aaaah-!"

Being suddenly assaulted right after cumming, all Flutter could do was frantically writhe about. Wut took Flutter's hand which was extended toward him and linked their fingers together. Every time Wut stirred up Flutter's insides, their overflowing juices would fly about as the place of their joining melted in endless heat.

"Aah...amazing, amazing..."

Flutter's bouncing balls also sent large amounts of sweat flying about. Flutter was letting out deliriously sweet moans with a completely melted look on his face.

"Ah, A-A-Aaa!"

"I-I'm cum..."

"Ha, yes, let it out, ah, WattheWut, let out, a lot..."

As Wut shoved himself into Flutter, Wut released all of the pent up sensations that he had stretched to the limits.

"F... Flutter...!"

"Aaaah-!"

Wut could feel his hot sperm gushing deep into Flutter as he trembled in yet another climax. Two years worth of semen made a glopping noise as it flowed endlessly into Flutter. Every time his penis twitched, fireworks would go off in his head.

"Ah...ah..."

After receiving all that he had to give him, Flutter's strength gave out as he fell on top of Wut.

"Ah... Ha..."

Wut gently embraced Flutter while he continued to gasp and convulse as if he was being stimulated by the fluids inside his body as Wut's consciousness dimmed...


End file.
